


Illuminated

by Buck_Rogers, Violet_Lesage



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_Rogers/pseuds/Buck_Rogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: Chris pasa el 4 de julio con su familia, pero realmente su corazón sigue en Nueva York con su amante ¿Qué pasa cuando la necesidad de verlo le gana a su sentido común? Sebastian se llevará una grata sorpresa al volver a casa.





	1. 1

Las fiestas siempre eran mejor en familia. O al menos eso se había repetido desde que tenía conciencia y pertenecía al clan Evans. Y vaya que eran una familia numerosa. Cada 4 de julio tenían la tradición de reunirse todos cuantos pudieran en la casa de sus padres en Boston. Pero ese año, habían decidido llegar todos a casa de Chris en Los Ángeles ¿El resultado? una multitud eufórica de Evans yendo y viniendo por los largos pasillos y el jardín trasero; bebiendo cerveza, comiendo hamburguesas al carbón y hot dogs.

Le encantaba observar la cara de felicidad de sus sobrinos cuando, expectantes en la puerta, observaban a los expertos en juegos pirotécnicos llegar con sus cajas llenas de todas esas varillas que explotaban de manera tan espectacular en el cielo.

—¡Mira tío Chris! — exclamó el más pequeño con grandes ojos azules brillantes — ¡papá dice que traen el doble que el año pasado!

Le sonrió ampliamente y aún alcanzó a alborotarle el cabello antes de que saliera corriendo disparado hacia el resto de primos que ya apartaban los mejores lugares para espiar la preparación del espectáculo de más tarde.

—A veces los envidio — su madre apareció a su lado, observando a los pequeños — los niños son felices con cosas tan sencillas.

Asintió y suspiró, dándole la razón. Sí, un niño la tenía fácil en esa etapa de la vida. Eran los adultos los que comenzaban a llenarse de mil situaciones complicadas que hacían cada vez más difícil sentir eso que llamaban felicidad. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, era felicidad lo que experimentaba cuando cierto hombre rumano estaba a su lado.

—Has estado muy callado cariño — su madre le tomó gentilmente el brazo y lo apartó hacia la cocina — ¿sucede algo?

—Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo — le sonrió conciliador —siento que apenas he puesto pie en tierra.

—Lo sé — le acarició la mejilla — esas giras y tantas rondas periodísticas deben tenerte exhausto. ¿Qué tal estuvo Nueva York?

Nueva York... ese era quizá el tema que lo tenía disperso y silente. La última noche en esa ciudad, al lado de Sebastian, pidiéndole (casi rogándole) que le acompañara a casa y compartieran el 4 de julio. Pero la respuesta había sido un "ya tengo planes con mis amigos".

—Agitado — dijo tras sacudir la cabeza — quería volver a casa y verlos... los extrañé.

—Oh cariño — dijo dándole un abrazo — y nosotros a ti. ¿Cuándo será el día en que compres una gran casa cerca de nosotros y la llenes de nietos para mí?

—Mamá...

—¿Qué? — dijo sonriendo — tengo derecho a soñar. De todos tus hermanos sé que tú vas a ser el padre más consentidor, por lo que mis nietos necesitarán una figura de autoridad.

—Mamá — dijo de nuevo negando — no sigas, no empezaremos de nuevo el tema y no volveré a salir con las hijas de tus amigas.

—Está bien, está bien — alzó las manos en señal de tregua — lo harás a tu ritmo... pero esos ojos no me engañan — se cruzó de brazos — añoras algo y se nota que no está ahorita en esta casa.

Chris llevó instintivamente una mano a su pecho, justo donde colgaba la argolla prendida en su cadena alrededor del cuello.

≪No... probablemente esté con sus amigos≫

—Iré a ver a los niños... no quiero que agobien a los chicos de los fuegos artificiales — dijo excusándose y casi huyendo de allí. ¿Cómo le hacían las mamás para darse cuenta de todo?

Al final logró esquivar la inquisitiva mirada de su madre y la complicidad de sus hermanas al dedicarse a perseguir a sus sobrinos hasta que quedaron exhaustos. Cuando fue la hora de almorzar y todos estaban a la mesa, la espina de la añoranza — como había comenzado a llamarlo — se hizo más fuerte. No pudo evitar recordar la cena en casa de Chelsea y cómo al terminar todo Sebastian había aparecido en su puerta cuando todo mundo se había esfumado. Lo bien que se habían sentido esos labios sobre los suyos, ese cuerpo en su cama.

—¿Cariño?

La voz de su madre lo trajo de vuelta a la Tierra, no sin antes cruzar su rostro con un rojo intenso al recordar ciertas imágenes subidas de tono.

—Perdón... ¿decías algo?

—Decía que si quieres subir a descansar un rato — la matriarca del clan Evans ya levantaba algunos platos — te ves exhausto.

—¿Tienes fiebre? — su hermana mayor le tocó la frente — creo que estás bastante caliente y ese sonrojo...

—Estoy bien — se levantó con una sonrisa y rascando su nuca — sí... es cansancio, creo que subiré después de todo... con permiso.

Alcanzó a escuchar el cuchicheo entre su madre y hermanas y alguno de sus hermanos también metiendo cuchara. No dudaba de que para mañana, a la hora del desayuno, todo mundo estuviera preguntando quién sería la chica que lo tenía así ¡Si supieran!

Se lanzó al colchón en su habitación y abrazó la almohada. ¿Realmente quería enfrentarse a todo eso en la mañana? No, definitivamente no. Solo imaginarlo estaba comenzando a darle un ataque de ansiedad. Respiró profundo varias veces y se sentó en el colchón, observando el reloj: las 2:30 pm. En un par de horas, las primeras luces pintarían el cielo para regocijo de grandes y chicos.

Otro recuerdo, el de otros fuegos artificiales en el extranjero, junto a Sebastian, vino a su mente. Sacó de su pecho la cadena y observó con detenimiento la argolla que pendía de ella. Una promesa, un compromiso... la señal de que aquello era algo más que una aventura.

La opresión en el pecho fue tan grande que por un momento pensó en saltar de la ventana, bajar por el viejo árbol y echar a correr hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. Lejos de todo eso que le estaba agobiando.

Correr hacia Nueva York. Correr hacia él.

Se levantó y pasó una mano entre sus cabellos observando de nuevo el reloj. Casi las 3 de la tarde... ¿es que acaso conseguiría vuelo? ¡jamás! Nadie se movilizaba para esas fechas. Ir en auto quedaba descartado, así que la única manera quizá iba a ser...

—¿Brad? — apretó su teléfono mientras escuchaba la relajada voz de su manager al otro lado de la línea — necesito un favor urgente... que involucra usar tu influencia o la mía... o lo que sea necesario.


	2. 2

Había decidido tomar un taxi a casa a pesar de que el Central no quedaba muy lejos, pero Spinn había disfrutado de la parrillada al aire libre del ardiente verano como sólo un perro podía hacerlo y estaba cansada y aún convaleciente.

—Siento lo de los fuegos artificiales pequeña... —sumergió su cara en el suave pelaje matizado murmurándole —ha sido un tiempo extraño últimamente. Tu estabas ahí, claro, simplemente después no recordé el amor de esta gente por hacerlo todo grande, luminoso y ruidoso.

Su voz era suave y calmante en su idioma natal y la perra reaccionó a ello. El chofer lo miró extraño a través del cristal

—¿Señor? Me bajaré aquí.

El auto frenó. Sebastian pagó y sumó la propina haciendo equilibrio con su plato de sobras, toda la carne y salchichas para su perra. Era un guerrera y se merecía lo que quisiese.

Caminaron despacio las últimas calles, como cortando el aire caliente en la noche. La brisa del mar apenas se sentía. Eran pasadas las once y se obligó a pensar en alguna cosa. Necesitaba una: gran distracción para su cabeza, que no quería seguir los derroteros de esa emoción indefinible que desde hacía mucho iba por su estómago, sus pulmones y un poco más al centro del pecho.

Golpeó su cabeza contra el poste en el que Spinee desaguaba, Chris le había suplicado que pasaran el cuatro de julio juntos, y se había negado, como se había negado a visitarlo por su cumpleaños. No quería ser malo o cruel pero ese bendito sentimiento que lo colmaba de felicidad y reptaba con placer por su piel no iba a ninguna parte.

Sólo que aún no quería aceptarlo. Era lindo tener a alguien que te complementaba de una forma tan absoluta, aunque no pudieran darse el lujo de estar realmente juntos.

La perra lanzó un gemido cuando llegaron frente a su edificio y lo arrastró hasta la puerta de entrada, casi tirando las sobras, Sebastian se las arregló para manejar las llaves y seguir a Spinn hacia arriba.

Chris alzó la mirada cuando escuchó los ladridos del can. Sonrió al verla y más aún cuando vio aparecer al moreno en el otro extremo de la correa.

—¡Hola muñeca! — dijo acariciándola cuando un asombrado Sebastian soltó la correa y la perra lanzó carrera hacia él — ¿estabas cuidando bien de tu padre?

Un montón de cosas pasaron por su cabeza cuando vio al hombre barbado sentado como si no tuviera hogar, en la puerta de su apartamento —¿Chris, qué haces aquí?

Se adelantó porque Spinner parecía loca lamiendo la cara del rubio, pero ella enloqueció más y sus manitas se enganchaban en su cinturón pidiendo afecto de ambos al tiempo.

—Podría mentir y decir que vine por ella — dijo abrazando y acariciando el suave pelaje de Spinn — pero creo que mejor diré la verdad — quitó con delicadeza a la perrita y sin decir nada más, atrapó el rostro de Sebastian, estampándole un beso profundo.

De pronto el agobio de días desapareció, este era Chris, quien decía quererlo como suyo, y aunque Sebastian no estaba seguro, en ese momento nada importaba, volvió a soltar la correa de la perra para agarrarse a la camisa de cuadros del rubio, retorciendo sus dedos en el suave calor mientras abría su boca con abandono y se dejaba conquistar.

Chris tenía ese poder de hacerlo caer de rodillas con su presencia, de devastarlo con un beso. De reclamarlo con su necesidad y pasión. Su fortaleza lo centraba y olvidó toda la soledad de los últimos días mientras el hombre que succionaba su lengua y lo picaba con su barba le sacaba el aire al intentar levantarlo del suelo.

—Creo que tantos músculos ya son muy pesados para mí — Chris se separó y le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla y desistiendo de su intento por cargarlo hasta cruzar la puerta del apartamento. —Seb... te extrañé demasiado en el almuerzo — confesó pegando su frente a la del otro actor — salí corriendo sin decir mucho a mi familia... que por cierto, se quedaron en mi casa haciendo los destrozos que sólo los Evans sabemos hacer.

El moreno sonrió y besó los nudillos de su camarada para finalmente ser atropellado por la perra cuando abrió la puerta. Las sobras al fin habían caído. Sin daño aparente.

—A esta hora tus sobrinos deben estar causando los últimos estragos antes de caer rendidos —rió mientras encendía las luces —lastima que allá apenas haya anochecido.

Se dirigió a la cocina para meter todo en la nevera, cuando brazos calientes rodearon su cintura.

—Lo único que me importa es que logré llegar aún — murmuró en su cuello, besándolo lentamente hasta llegar a su hombro — Seb... ya me es necesario tenerte así... quizá a diario.

Cerró los ojos sonriendo —también te he extrañado ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos?

—Realmente no pensé en un límite — rió girándolo para volver a acunar su rostro y verle fijamente. Le encantaban esos hermosos ojos de color indefinido. —Sé que estás ocupado y quizá esté interfiriendo en tu agenda... pero aún si solo es un par de horas... dime que no vas a ir a un "after party" — sonrió derrotado.

Sebastian acarició los bíceps de Chris sobre la tela, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento. —te extrañé mucho en Sacramento. —miró hacia el suelo. Sería todo lo que diría sobre ese fin de semana —no fue lo mismo sin ti allí ¿te sientes mejor?

No podía evitar que sus dedos recorrieran la encantadora y bien cuidada barba. Era el indicativo de que el rubio estaba de vacaciones y dispuesto a relajarse.

—Necesitaba una pausa — murmuró cerrando sus ojos y dejándose hacer — luego me di cuenta de que necesitaba una dosis de Sebastian — le tomó las manos y le besó suavemente los dedos.

El moreno se desplazó hasta el sofá llevando a Chris de la mano —ha sido una semana dura, con Spinn, y me han casado, botado, desnudado y nombrado de nuevo el Rey de Tumblr. —se encogió de hombros —supongo que yo también necesito una dosis del viejo y confiable Evans para alegrarme.

—Aquí me tienes — dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros — además sabes que me encanta hacerte reír — hizo una mueca cómica sacando la lengua, para luego besarle la mejilla.

Su cabeza cayó con un suave gesto sobre el pecho de Chris y suspiró sintiéndose tranquilo —cuéntame qué hiciste hoy. Los pequeños terremotos seguro te mantuvieron ocupado. —el aroma del rubio, caliente masculinidad lo rodeaba y sonrió como tonto mientras trazaba líneas imaginarias sobre la palma de la mano de su amigo y amante.

—Los perseguí por toda la casa como si fueran agentes de Hydra — rió — esos pequeños diablos consiguen cosas inimaginables, ¿sabías que tienen una caja llena de "props" de las películas? creo que mi manager tiene algo que ver en eso... tienen algún tipo de trato — su mano acariciaba los cabellos de Sebastian, trazando suaves círculos con sus dedos — en fin, me dejaron exhausto por un momento.

—Imaginate, tener al Capi en persona en casa. No te librarás de eso hasta que crezcan. —sonrió y se arrastró por un nuevo beso ¡Era tan familiar ahora! al principio le angustiaba pero ya no más. A veces no podías esconderte de tus sentimientos.

Cuando terminaron y se alejaron con un suave sonido, acarició la barba de nuevo —¿tendré que soportarla hasta noviembre?

—¿Qué, no te gusta? — lo atrajo más hacia su pecho y le apretó ligeramente la nariz — ¿te gusta más el look Steve Rogers?

—Puede ser... o el del surfer californiano tampoco estaría mal ¿te peso mucho de verdad?

—Estás entrenando fuerte, ¿no? — volvió a buscar su cuello — apuesto a que tus músculos han crecido más y es por eso que ya no puedo cargarte tan fácil — besó lentamente hasta llegar a su oreja — tendré que trabajar en ello si quiero probar algún tipo de... posición — y rió porque se puso rojo de solo mencionarlo.

—Nunca has podido cargarme Evans. Acéptalo. —dijo con falsa indignación — sólo por eso no voy a preguntarte sobre tus locas ideas sexuales. —Sebastian le pellizcó un pezón y al verle la cara roja al rubio soltó una suave carcajada y le besó las mejillas echándolo sobre el sofá.

—He de hacerlo un día de estos — se dejó hacer, llevando sus manos por toda la espalda del moreno, acariciándolo suavemente — ¿sabes qué es lo que quiero justo ahora?

—¿Una ducha helada? —pasó su nariz por el cuello del rubio, encantado con su aroma. mordisqueando un poco la cadena allí.

—No precisamente... pero no suena mal la propuesta... ¿incluye tu cuerpo pegado al mío?

—Claro que sí, y mucha agua tibia. Con los fuegos esta tarde Spinn se me soltó y casi no podemos atraparla.

—Suena a que tuvimos un largo día — lo atrajo y lo besó, acariciándole desde el cuello hasta la cintura — entonces está hecho... una ducha tibia, masaje y a la cama...

—Me encanta cuando eres todo romántico y cruzas el país solo para acurrucarte conmigo —le plantó varios besitos en los labios —no me has dicho cómo llegaste hasta aquí....

—Es una larga historia — sonrió al sentir esos besos y el cálido cuerpo de Sebastian encima de él. Le encantaba esa sensación, podría estar así por horas... y sí, era lo suficientemente romántico para haber cruzado el país en un viaje atropellado, sólo para estar así... por tenerlo entre sus brazos. —Digamos que mi manager tiene buenos contactos, le deben buenos favores... o quizá sea miembro de alguna mafia — rió — me consiguió un avión privado y lo tomé sin dudar. Ni siquiera traje equipaje, sólo lo que tengo puesto.

Peinó los cabellos de su compañero y delineó con sus pulgares los tentadores labios, observándolo fijamente.

—Tenía esta loca urgencia de verte... de besarte, de tenerte así. No sé qué pasa conmigo Seb... es algo que me agobia y me emociona, algo que me incita a hacer cosas que ni siquiera pensé ser capaz. Sé que mi madre estará furiosa un rato, pero al final me dará un golpecito en la espalda y me dirá: "tenías que hacerlo". Porque me conoce... intuye que hay alguien que no me deja estar tranquilo si no lo tengo a mi lado — sonrió — ¿qué tengo que hacer para que vayas conmigo a una isla perdida? allí donde no nos puedan molestar... ¿tengo que raptarte?

Sebastian le sonrió abrumado, Chris siempre era tan apasionado y estaba tan lleno de sentimientos que parecía que la realidad no le importaba —te diré qué, termino este ciclo de entrenamiento y nos perdemos por un par de días antes de seguir con la gira ¿es un trato?

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y asintió dándole otro beso profundo. Le encantaba fusionar esos carnosos labios con los suyos, sentir cómo el aire escaseaba y amenazaba con sofocarlos, pero aún así no separarse.

—Te extrañé durante todos esos fuegos artificiales... quería estar contigo, Chris.

Iba a volver por un beso pero la perra terminó de beber agua y estaba esperando su ración de comida post operatoria, Sebastian se levantó y sonrió a su perrita mientras destapaba la lata que la volvía loca, el escándalo no tardó en empezar casi sin darle tiempo a sacar los restos con una cuchara.

Chris se quedó un rato tumbado en el sofá, observando el ir y venir de Sebastian hasta que la perrita se tranquilizó y comenzó a comer. Sonrió internamente ante esas palabras: "te extrañé..."

—Hora de consentir a este padre perruno responsable — dijo llegando a su espalda, rodeándolo con sus brazos —¿tomamos esa ducha y luego a dormir? — le dejó un beso en el cuello.


	3. 3

El moreno se volteó y lo tomó de la mano, caminó a su habitación mientras con la otra soltaba su cinturón, haciendo pausas para dejar sus tenis en el camino —tengo que estar temprano en el gimnasio mañana —se mordió el labio —no, creo que voy a dejarlo para la tarde, así podemos dormir toda la mañana. —Desprendió su mano mordiéndose la lengua mientras terminaba de desnudarse e iba por el teléfono, tecleando rápidamente.

El rubio no perdió detalle de cada movimiento y de cómo cada prenda lentamente iba abandonando el cuerpo de Sebastian, revelando esa musculatura que, lejos de ser algo delicado, era tan masculino, tan varonil, tan excitante. Su cuerpo no podía evitar reaccionar a esa belleza, sentía cómo su corazón bombeaba más rápido, sus venas se hinchaban, el calor en su abdomen crecía y cierto miembro de su equipo inferior comenzaba a asomar diciendo "presente".

No tardó en imitar a su compañero, deshaciéndose de la ropa y quitándose con cuidado la cadena, dejándola sobre la mesita de noche. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos, camino al baño.

—Listo, debo estar a las tres. —se acercó, le dio un suave beso en los labios y pasó sus dedos por el pecho del rubio tocando el miembro erecto con una caricia fantasmal —si te portas bien, tal vez consigas algo.

Abrió la ducha mientras Chris sacaba las toallas y las colgaba, hacía mucho habían logrado ese nivel de domesticidad que hacía del conocimiento íntimo y la rutina algo adorable. —¿vienes? —le hizo señas con su dedo índice mientras mojaba su cabello recién cortado.

Chris aguantó como campeón el gemido que había querido salir de su garganta ante tal caricia. Respiró profundo tres veces mientras halaba las toallas y las dejaba en su sitio, siguiendo al hombre que lo volvía loco.

—Yo siempre me porto bien — replicó entrando en la ducha, lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir la tibieza del agua recorrer su cansado cuerpo.

Sebastian arqueó una ceja mirándolo fijamente a través de la suave regadera del agua tibia.

Chris le sonrió y lo atrajo para darle un húmedo beso, dejando que su lengua explorara cada rincón de la dulce boca, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Sus manos iban acariciando con suavidad los brazos, la espalda, las caderas, los glúteos. Deseaba todo de él, cada pequeño palmo de piel.

Esas grandes manos amasando sus nalgas lo hicieron reír, alejándose un poco —si sigue creciéndome el trasero, podría empezar a hacer twerking.

—¿Qué? — las apretó y volvió a pegarse — jamás... son mías — sonrió acariciándolas de nuevo, subiendo a su cintura — no podría disimular mis celos si lo haces en alguna convención o entrevista — lo giró lentamente, comenzando a enjabonar y masajear su espalda — ¿imaginas cuántas fotos, videos, gifs y similares saldrían? romperías el internet.

La risotada que lanzó lo hizo tragar un poco de agua —oh, se que no soportas que me miren mi trasero, ni siquiera te gusta tomarme desde atrás. Y no me quejo.... Mhhh —abrazó de nuevo al rubio y aprovechó para chupar de pasada uno de los pezones escarlata.

—Un momento, un momento — Chris rió y lo vio fijamente — ¿quién ha dicho que no me gusta tomarte desde atrás?

—¿Ah sí? ¿no dices que quieres ver cómo cambian de color mis ojos? ¿ahora si vas a rasparme las nalgas con esa dura y pesada barba?

El rubio parpadeó un tanto asombrado ante la petición, pero no dudó en asentir sonriendo.

—Me encanta ver tus ojos... se tornan de un turquesa tan peculiar cuando estás por venirte — le dio un suave beso antes de girarlo y hacerle apoyar las manos en los azulejos frente a él — pero puedo hacer el sacrificio de perderme hoy ese espectáculo por complacer todo cuanto quieras — se arrodilló y amasó de nuevo las nalgas frente a él — Seb... tú ordena y yo cumplo... ¿sabes que me tienes no? — y sin decir más, enterró su lengua buscando el cálido y sensible punto entre las carnosas nalgas del moreno.

—¡Oh! ¡Diablos Chris, no estaba pidiéndolo ahora mismo! —gritó su placer cuando el chico a sus pies trato de morder su suave botón. —amor, terminemos y vamos a la cama...? —su voz era doliente, suplicante, quería quedarse e irse a un lugar más cómodo, todo al mismo tiempo.

El rubio penetró con su lengua y su mano repasó la cada vez más dura erección de Sebastian.

—¿Seguro? — susurró viéndole desde ese ángulo — creo que este pequeño está pidiéndome seguir...

De mala manera Sebastian se arrancó de la deliciosa lengua y se volteó para ver a su amante aún arrodillado, sabía que mientras tomaba el jabón líquido lo observaba acusador, no podía evitarlo, rápidamente empapó sus dedos y llevó su mano hacia atrás, estacándose para enjabonar con rapidez, sus ojos apenas se estrecharon por un momento, si los cerraba, ese depredador arrodillado en el suelo iba a devorarlo.

Chris se quedó mudo, tan sólo contemplando aquel espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Casi pudo jurar para sí mismo que de seguir así, iba a venirse en abundancia como un adolescente viendo su primera revista porno. Sebastian era tan erótico, tan perfecto. Lentamente fue poniéndose de pie, sin dejar de verle, sin atreverse a tocarlo para no romper esos movimientos tan íntimos. Su erección estaba a tope y podía sentir el bamboleo casi pegando en su estómago.

—Enjabónate —le gruñó al rubio mientras él tomaba la regadera de mano y la pasaba por su trasero, separando sus nalgas en movimientos rápidos y expertos.

—C-claro — salió de su embobamiento tomando el jabón líquido para echar en sus manos y luego pasarlas sobre su pecho, axilas y piernas. Enjuagó y decidió concentrarse en el punto de su anatomía al cual Sebastian estaba refiriéndose con más ahínco. Comenzó a repasar su longitud sin dejar de observar al moreno, cómo se volvía tan meticuloso en el asunto de la limpieza y preparación del área a la que deseaba ingresar con tanto anhelo. —Creo que estamos listos para ir a la cama.

Sebastian se mordió el labio inferior —¿estás seguro de que no quieres jabón en otro lado? Tal vez yo quiera estar arriba hoy... o quiera meter mi lengua tambien, ya sabes, que veas fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio con los ojos cerrados, vaquero.

Chris alzó las cejas y luego lanzó una carcajada, negando y acercándose a él, tomándole la barbilla.

—¿Quieres montarme como lo hiciste después de la cena en casa de Chelsea? — susurró rozando tan sólo sus labios — aún se repite en mi sueños... por tu culpa me sonrojo sin razón cuando lo recuerdo durante el día. — Se alejó un paso, tomando más jabón líquido, imitando a Sebastian en el ritual de limpieza.

—Es un hecho conocido que me encanta montarte. Y puedo recordar otras ocasiones donde hice más que eso —miró por un momento los movimientos casi torpes del rubio y se mordió el labio; si lo ayudaba no saldrían de ahí y Chris adoraba olvidar que estuvieron a punto de resbalar en la ducha varias veces. Mejor darle la espalda, cerrar los ojos y tratar de darle jabonoso alivio a sus hombros y muslos.

—No empieces, que me pondré más duro de recordarlo — tomó la regadera de mano y la colocó para enjuagar entre sus nalgas — ¡Ah! esto hace cosquillas.

—Pervertido...

Sebastian sonrió y abrió la puerta de la ducha para tomar una de las toallas. —estás en casa cariño, voy a revisar a Spinn y te alcanzo.

Se volteó antes de salir del baño —¿quieres algo? ¿cerveza, papitas, hielo, miel, mermelada?

—La miel y el hielo suenan prometedores — dijo riendo observándole salir del cuarto de baño. Se dio otra enjabonada por si las dudas, enjuagó bien y se envolvió en la toalla, saliendo hasta tirarse encima de la enorme cama de Seb. Sonrió, tenía el aroma masculino del rumano, ese aroma tan distintivo que lo volvía loco. Lanzó la toalla lejos de la cama y se abrazó a la almohada, esperando el regreso de su amante.

Los puntos de sutura de la perra iban bien a pesar del calor, cero infecciones y nada suelto, le dio sus medicamentos y la acarició, —no vayas a ladrar si papi Chris se pone algo escandaloso —rió, era una tontería decir algo así, pero le calentaba el corazón hacerlo. —eres una chica hermosa y muy buena —se agachó y le dio un beso antes de guardar todo y optar mejor por un par de cervezas, estaba cansado, mucho, y aunque Chris se encargaba de casi todo su agotamiento emocional, el físico era otra historia.

El rubio había sucumbido al cansancio del vuelo. El baño había relajado los anudados músculos de su espalda y, estar rodeado del aroma de Sebastian, había terminado por noquearlo. Respiraba suavemente, completamente desnudo, abrazado a la almohada y con el cuerpo aún perlado de la humedad restante, así que el moreno sonrió con ternura y dejó las cervezas a un lado de la cama, buscó una manta y se acostó al lado de su amante. Abrazándolo y besándole la nuca.

—Chris, me conmueve mucho que hayas venido y quiero que sepas que te amo... ¡y espero que sueñes con lo que estoy diciéndote! —sonrió un poco frustrado pero muy feliz.


	4. 4

Los suaves besos en sus hombros lo despertaron lentamente, el aroma íntimo de no haber dormido solo lo hizo sonreír y la barba y el pecho apenas rasposo hicieron que su boca se abriera en apreciación silenciosa incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Sólo no quería pensar en la hora o que el largo fin de semana hubiera terminado. Quería despertar así siempre.

—Buenos días — susurró Chris llegando a su oreja, dándole un beso en el cuello y aspirando su aroma — lamento haberme quedado dormido anoche....

Sebastian rió con un sonido bajo e íntimo —estábamos cansados y seguro que prefieres eso a quedarte dormido dentro de mí. —se volteó bajo las sábanas y pasó su dedo por el largo brazo de Chris —buenos días, señor Stan. —se mordió la lengua con picardía en los ojos, observando los azules del rubio fijamente.

Chris abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar eso. Su corazón se precipitó hacia un pico de palpitación que casi podía escucharse entre las sábanas.

—Eso se escuchó tan bien — dijo acercándolo más, enredando sus piernas — señor Stan... podría acostumbrarme a ello.

—Será mejor que lo hagas, amor. —se dedicó a peinar una ceja de Chris con su pulgar, sonriendo como idiota. —¿has escuchado a Spinee ladrar? ¿ha venido?

—Creo que sentí su peso hace rato — suspiró, dejándose hacer sin perder detalle de los ojos de Sebastian — puedo apostar a que durmió encima de nosotros.

—Es una dama discreta. —pasó su índice por la nariz del rubio y luego por sus labios. —¿tengo los ojos suficientemente turquesa ya? Tengo una chica que alimentar y te necesito, lento y profundo.

Chris alzó las cejas y sonrió. No perdió el tiempo más y, encaramándose sobre él, lo aprisionó un poco bajo su peso, entrelazando sus manos, alzándole los brazos para observarle fijo y a milímetros.

—Sé que se encenderán aún más — murmuró sobre sus labios, rozando su entrepierna con la del moreno — siempre lo hacen — comenzó a descender, sembrando de besos el cuello y el pecho de Sebastian, mordiéndole ligeramente un pezón.

—Si tú lo dices... —se lamió los labios arqueándose hacia su amante. Acariciando el corto cabello con trazas rubias con la punta de sus dedos, amaba esa textura, tan conocida para él ahora. Amaba tener a Chris con él, y adoraba sus pequeños gestos románticos.

El rubio acarició lentamente el torso de Sebastian, aferrándolo al centro cuando sus labios llegaron a su pelvis y el moreno se movió instintivamente. Dejó caer su aliento sobre la prominente erección, sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en la cara de su compañero. Decidió que iba a consentir a esa cálida y erecta parte más tarde, en ese momento su objetivo era otro. Descendió más, abriendo con delicadeza las piernas y nalgas del moreno, dejando que su lengua comenzara a dibujar un trazo desde los testículos hasta llegar al arrugado punto cálido en el que iba a enterrarse.

—Hombre perseverante... —Sebastian suspiró y abrió más las piernas sujetando sus tobillos, los talones firmes en la cama, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y su lengua asomando —¿en que momento te volviste un explorador.... tan curioso?

—He hecho mi tarea — le sonrió — te extraño y me pongo a leer qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir bien la próxima vez que estemos juntos. Créeme... tengo varios tips que voy a ir probando — dio otra lamida larga antes de enterrar la cara por completo y dejar que su lengua se abriera paso, moviéndose de manera ondulante.

—¿El Capitán América lee pornografia? Eso va a quemar la cabeza de algunos allí afuera. —soltó uno de sus tobillos y se las arregló para pasar un pie sobre la espalda de Chris, acariciando, pero cuando esa lengua hizo la primera intrusión le clavó las uñas en la piel y gimió profundamente.

Chris siseó ligeramente, pero no soltó a su presa. Aumentó el ritmo de ondulación de su lengua, enterrando más el rostro y obligando a Sebastian a alzar más las caderas para abrirle mejor las nalgas y seguir con su trabajo. Podía sentir cómo su propia erección protestaba, quería entrar ya en acción, pero aguantaría. Todo fuera por seguir escuchando los dulces gemidos de su amado y ese rostro descompuesto de placer. Podría seguir todo el día hasta hacerlo venirse una y otra vez.

—Definitivamente eso requirió práctica... —murmuró lanzando su pierna a algún lugar, no sabía cuál y no importaba, sólo quería acomodarse para que Chris tuviera todo el camino libre posible.

—Mmmhmm — Chris se separó un solo momento para observarle — soy un hombre con una imaginación muy vívida... pero claro, tú siempre superas todo — volvió a enterrarse, no sin antes pasar una de sus manos acariciando la dura erección del moreno.

Sebastian lanzó un casi alarido y se mordió la mano. No tenía idea de qué hora era, si sus vecinos ya estarían trabajando. Adoraba el lento detalle de esa lengua profundamente sumergida en su interior y la forma en que eso exasperaba los nervios de su esfínter.

Chris sonrió de nuevo, amaba cada reacción de su amante, adoraba cada pedacito de piel, cada pequeño detalle que lo hacía ser Sebastian. Se obligó a separarse para observarle y descubrir, con placer, cómo esos ojos ahora estaban de un turquesa casi eléctrico.

—¿Quieres estar completamente lleno, cariño? — susurró lamiendo sus labios mientras su dedo se insertaba lentamente en el dilatado orificio.

—¿Por favor? —suplicó.

—Está bien — se mordió el labio, cambiando de posición, quedando de espaldas en la cama, señalando su palpitante erección — cabálgame.

No se esperaba algo así y se quedó con los ojos de par en par, un momento después sonrió lentamente así que se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche y abrió el cajón para buscar el lubricante. Riendo por las manos inquietas y aprovechadas de Chris.

—¿Qué? — dijo sonriente mientras le hacía cosquillas en la cintura — tú tienes la culpa por recordarme tu afición por cabalgar — pasó un brazo detrás de su cabeza y su otra mano acarició sus propios pectorales — además, me encanta verte el rostro cuando estás colmado.

—Eres un bastardo Evans ¡oh así que estaba con el lubricante! —se irguió con el frasco en la mano y algo encerrado en su puño, luego se desplazó al final de la cama dejando que su erección se bamboleara como si tuviera vida propia —mírate ahí, esperando que te trate como un semental. —se abrió de piernas y enarco una ceja — ¿Eres mi semental Evans?

—Soy lo que tú quieras, Stan — dijo palmeando sus muslos, haciendo que su erección se moviera también — ven acá y déjame demostrártelo.

Sebastian lanzó un chorro de gel directo en el pene de Chris sin demasiada ceremonia y empezó a acomodarse, bajando lentamente, mordiendo su labio inferior, los ojos cerrados y suaves quejidos saliendo de sus labios.

—Eso es cariño — la voz le salió ahogada y grave — así... oh cielos, eres tan perfecto...

Los ojos casi turquesa se abrieron cuando terminó de acomodarse y miró fijamente a Chris mientras una cadena se descolgaba de su puño y se llevaba a la boca la argolla que pendía de ella, enredando su lengua en el círculo plateado.

Chris jadeó ante la imagen. Allí estaba la compañera de la argolla que él también llevaba, pegada al pecho. Estiró la mano y alcanzó también la suya, colocándosela de nuevo en el cuello.

—Sabes bien cómo encenderme más, Seb — gruñó apretándole las caderas, enterrándose más si es que acaso era posible, comenzando a moverse lentamente, instando al moreno a que subiera y bajara a su antojo.

Sebastian gimió y se agarró a las rodillas de su amante para conservar el equilibrio —he sido malo amor, la use toda la semana... en mi mano... afuera...

—¿De verdad? — se lamió los labios ante la seductora imagen de ese torso ondulante y esa lengua enredada en esa argolla — mira... con razón los tabloides estaban casándote hace unos días — rió y acarició con sus pulgares los flancos de sus caderas — y yo muriendo de celos ante la sola idea — se irguió hasta que quedó sentado, con Sebastian encima suyo — porque te quiero mío... mío... — buscó su boca y enredó su lengua también, jugando con la argolla.

—Te amo... —le susurró el moreno. Quieto, sólo mirando en los ojos intensamente azules de Chris.

Para el rubio aquella declaración fue como el golpe en seco de un rayo, una descarga de energía directa al corazón, una renovada carga de vida. Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y sonrió, pegando su frente a la de Sebastian, comenzando a reír.

—Seb... mi Seb — susurró observándole fijo — te pertenezco... te amo.

Sebastian engarzó la joya a su muñeca y murmuró también —no quiero quitármelo. Nunca.

Chris le sonrió, besándole la palma de la mano para quitar lentamente la cadena, sacando la argolla para ponerla en el dedo del moreno. Luego, haló la suya y sacó la argolla para ponérsela.

—Nuestra promesa... por siempre. No dejarán nuestros dedos.

Un pequeño calambre recorrió su parte trasera debido a la presión del miembro de Chris en su interior, se quejó suavemente y aguantó —¿entonces, dices que me amas?

El rubio rió y asintió, recostándolo poco a poco hasta quedar encima de él, sin dejar de colmarlo. Se movió lentamente para salir casi por completo, para luego volver a entrar pulgada a pulgada.

—Siiiiii —suspiró el moreno — así estuve esperándolo todo este tiempo, Chris, —murmuró. —me tienes, Chris... —se irguió para besar al hombre sobre él, sintiendo cada músculo en el contacto de sus dedos, sus dedos repasando la blanca y suave piel mientras su lengua lamia la otra.

—Yo también deseaba esto — jadeó volviendo a hundirse hasta el fondo, para separarse nuevamente en ese vaivén lento, deseando acelerar, conteniéndose para que no acabara todo tan pronto. —Me encanta cómo se encienden tus ojos...

—Y a mi me encanta cómo te ruborizas —sonrió y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás. — Así, Chris, despacio, déjame sentirte todo...

Perezosamente bajó su mano hasta su erección y apretó su saco, ¡sus labios estaban tan secos mientras jadeaba!

El rubio obedeció al pie de la letra. Siguió el lento vaivén, acariciando los muslos de Sebastian, besando sus rodillas, sus pantorrillas, sus pies. Gruñó ante lo apretado que se volvía el interior del moreno, casi ordeñándolo tras cada embestida. Ese pequeño agujero estaba devorándolo lenta y golosamente.

—Realmente te gusta lento — susurró buscando de nuevo su boca, besándole profundamente, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, tratando de no aplastarlo con su peso y tan solo acelerando un poco el ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Me gusta porque eres tú —le dijo cuando se desprendió para tomar aire. Su mano libre enganchandose a la de Chris, sus dedos enredados —quiero quedarme siempre así...

—Lo sé — le dio varios besitos cortos en los labios — yo también quiero quedarme dentro de ti por siempre... es delicioso.

Un pensamiento lleno de soledad cruzó su mente y luego lo envió a la parte trasera de su cerebro, después de todo Chris estaba ahí, con él y lo amaba. Era la primera vez que lo decían sin esconderse de la multitud, aquí sólo estaban ellos dos, amándose. Nadie esperaba fuera de la habitación para llenarlos de trabajo, no había una crisis de pánico de Chris esperando por desbordarse. No había ojos que sabían o sospechaban de su relación.

Sebastian hizo su mejor esfuerzo para envolver a Chris con sus extremidades como un capullo, recibiéndolo más adentro, besando esos dos sexies lunarcitos en su cuello.

El rubio gimió y aceleró sus embestidas por instinto, deseando ir más adentro, colmar a su amante hasta que los dos quedaran exhaustos sobre las sábanas. Atacó el cuello de Sebastian con besos mientras una de sus manos iba a buscar su erección, masturbándolo con firmeza al mismo ritmo que se había impuesto.

—Estás durísimo — susurró en su oreja — eres tan hermoso Seb...

—¡No vayas a salirte Chris! Te necesito dentro —jadeó empezando a sentir los calambres de su inminente orgasmo, apretando el cuerpo grande y sudoroso entre sus brazos.

—Mmmm... ¿quieres que me venga dentro de ti? — Chris volvió a desacelerar, moviéndose lento, al igual que su mano sobre el miembro de Sebastian — voy a llenarte cariño...

Su respuesta fue lamerse los labios y sonreír —no seas malo...

—No lo soy — aceleró de nuevo — quiero ver cómo tus ojos se encienden y esa dulce boca se abre en éxtasis al venirte — sus manos se aferraron a las nalgas del moreno, abriéndolas un poco para embestirlo más profundo — hazlo Seb... córrete para mí.

—¡Oh, Chris! —suspiró y perdió la batalla, cerró sus ojos mientras su boca se abría en silencio, la corriente eléctrica invadiéndolo desde su ingle, aferrándose con las uñas a su amante —No te salgas —pidió en voz baja repetidamente sin poder salir aún de las consecuencias de su orgasmo.

Chris obedeció sin chistar, un gruñido brotó de su pecho cuando su miembro fue apretado por el interior de Sebastian. Sonrió al sentir el chorro blanco del moreno saliendo a borbotones, manchándoles el pecho. —Qué delicia — susurró jadeando y viniéndose al fin, dentro del moreno, colmándolo.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de los labios de Sebastian y se prendió del cuello del rubio besándolo, concentrándose para sentir esa nueva humedad en su parte más íntima. —No te salgas —le suplicó jadeante una última vez, tratando de apretarlo aún con lo último de sus menguadas fuerzas. Su orgasmo avasallante, había cobrado otro sentido uniéndose de esa forma a Chris.

—No lo haré — murmuró con una sonrisa plena, observándole con infinita ternura, meciéndose lentamente, aún duro y dentro del perfecto cuerpo de su amante. — Feliz cuatro de julio amor...

—¿Quien lo dice? ¿Tú o Steve? —preguntó tratando de ser pícaro a pesar de que sentía incluso la mandíbula tiesa. Su cuerpo apenas podía moverse.

—Steve anda de vacaciones en Wakanda — sonrió — lo digo yo... gracias por hacerme ver fuegos artificiales amor...

El moreno lanzó una suave carcajada recuperando un poco el aliento, sin embargo sus cejas se unieron mientras lentamente Chris aflojaba. Encerró con sus piernas temblorosas la cadera de su amante, no quería perderlo aún.

—¿Qué tal si preparamos un buen desayuno y tenemos luego un segundo round? — el rubio embistió suavemente con la dureza que aún le quedaba.

—Estoy muerto, hombre.— gimió suavemente y luego rió levantando la cabeza para buscar su celular ¡solo eran las cinco treinta! —sírvete como quieras...

Coquetamente apretó su canal un poquito, sólo para devolver el favor.

—Si me dices eso, voy a traer miel para acá y te comeré de a poquitos — le besó de nuevo y, lentamente, fue saliendo, sintiendo cómo algo de su simiente iba derramándose sobre las sábanas — hemos hecho un desastre — rió acomodándose a su lado, abrazándolo.

—Créelo o no, justo quería eso —movió su trasero pegándolo al cuerpo de Chris mientras jugaba con las manos de ambos —desde la primera vez que dijimos no a los condones.

—Bueno cariño... descansemos un rato y luego tú me demuestras cómo se siente eso — le hizo ojitos — acá vamos todo por igual.

Sebastian rió y besó los nudillos del rubio —deberías ir a comer algo, puede que Spinn quiera un par de salchichas... —no iba a pedirle directamente a Chris que alimentara a su perra pero no perdía nada con sobornarlo.

—Sólo si comes conmigo y me dejas prepararte mi especial de pancakes — susurró en su oreja, mordiéndola ligeramente.

—Eso me gustaría. Sólo dame unos minutos más en cama, no quiero levantarme. Hombre. Estoy destrozado...

—No digas más — le besó de nuevo y saltó de la cama, caminando desnudo hasta que encontró sus bóxers. Tras ponérselos, salió corriendo hacia la cocina — ¡prepararé todo y lo traeré a la cama! — Spinee respondió con ladridos a la fina vocecilla que Chris le hizo de camino a la comida.

Sebastian sonrió y cerró los ojos, los mitos no eran ciertos, nada estaba filtrándose atrás y no tenía que correr al baño como novia vergonzosa, aunque el estómago y el pecho si le fastidiaban. Nada de eso lo haría soltar su almohada y tratar de dormir cinco minutos más.  


End file.
